


spectrum

by starruly



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: Everyone has off-days.





	spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> wow i haven't updated/posted anything in forever!! (`ｰ`)ゞ sorry about that you guys...i know it's lame, but school had a tight grip and was choking me there for a while! but i'm out of school now, so hell yeah. anyways, i hope you guys like this. it's your run-of-the-mill user rnadoka content!

"Say," Sayaka mumbled, "if you could broadcast anything to the world, anything you wanted to say, what would it be?" Kyoko glanced away from the sky for a moment to look at Sayaka, her eyebrow quirking up. The grass prickled the back of her leg but she ignored it. Kyoko looked back to the sky and huffed a small laugh, mouth turning up a little. "That's a pretty loaded question, Sayaka-chan. What's really on your mind?" Sayaka turned to Kyoko, squeaking when Kyoko's middle finger flicked her on the forehead, a quiet thump resounding. "Hey!" Sayaka pouted, her eyebrows becoming taut. "I'm trying to be serious here." She pushed Kyoko's hand slowly away from her, her lips pursed while she then started to pick at the grass next to her.

Kyoko leaned onto her back and laid her hands under her head, grass tickling the nape of her neck. She looked back up at Sayaka, sighing quietly. "But really," Kyoko said, her voice soft, "what's up with you lately? You've been weird." Sayaka gently, slowly, laid down next to Kyoko, pushing her shoulder against the other girls'. Sayaka started to speak, but all that came out was a shaky breath. She brought her hands up to cover her face, her voice slightly muffled. "Do you ever just feel hopeless, Kyoko?" 

Kyoko didn't say anything for a long moment, letting the silence persist, letting Sayaka's question prod at her brain. Kyoko leaned a bit to grab one of Sayaka's hand from her face, pulling it into her own. Sayaka looked at her, her expression utterly sad. "Of course I do, Sayaka. Everyone does." Kyoko decided not to point out Sayaka's tears. Sayaka threaded her fingers with Kyoko's her expression softening the slightest bit. Sayaka laughed, but Kyoko knew it was to mask her tears. "That makes me feel a little better!" They both lay back down flat, staring up at the sky.

"I'd probably broadcast something cheesy." Sayaka's eyes flit to Kyoko, confusion in her eyes. "What?" Kyoko sniggered, her body shaking. "To answer your first question, stupid." Sayaka realized Kyoko was talking about what she had asked before and blushed, embarrassed. "Well that's vague," Sayaka muttered, obviously flustered. Kyoko rolled her eyes, her smile quirking. "Well what would you say, hotshot?" 

Sayaka huffed, closing her eyes for a moment to ponder what she would say. She sat quiet for a while, her face screwing up. Kyoko cackled, shooting back up into a sitting position. Sayaka's eyes flew open, her body too flying back up. "What the hell are you laughing at?!" She gripped her chest while she stared at Kyoko, Kyoko's laugh scaring her to death. Kyoko shook with giggles, wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried to form a sentence. "I-I knew you could-couldn't come up with anything!" Sayaka huffed, her face beet red, and shoved her body up from the grass. "I'm going home!" Sayaka started stomping away and Kyoko's laughs didn't cease, her voice still shaky. "W-wait up, Sayaka-chan!" When Kyoko got up, she flung grass under her feet as she started running to catch up with Sayaka.


End file.
